<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Terrors by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507593">Night Terrors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LMAO yall i was tired as hell when i made this it's short as hell and bad don't fuckin read it lol, Surprisingly no mention of Bdubs or phantoms, caprine zed, if yall want angst just read Pica or Sweet Melody instead, leavin ALL this shit in the tags cuz i do what i want, theyre like a million times better i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:36:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Impulse wakes up to the sound of Zedaph screaming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>impulseSV &amp; Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Terrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Motherfucking song rec:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eugjOQdSm_Y</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Impulse was walking somewhere. It was dark and he could not see where he was going, yet it felt familiar enough that he did not stop. The only thing he could hear was his foot steps against what sounded like concrete. He had no idea how he got there or how long he had been striding through that place. It was as if he had been doing this his whole life. </p><p>Suddenly a flash of white disrupted the darkness. Zedaph was knelt in front of him, face upturned towards the sky, clawing at his own skin. His eyes were trained on the American, wordlessly pleading for something. His mouth was wide open, wailing a deafening scream.</p><p>---</p><p>Impulse sat up. It was too dark to see again, something soft beneath his legs- bed. He was in bed. But the screaming never stopped. Its volume continued to lash at his brain, so overwhelming that he thought his friend was in the room with him. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, bashing the cobwebs out of his head. He whipped his head in every direction as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, trying to find the Briton or whatever was causing him distress. After frantically searching and not finding him anywhere in his bedroom, Impulse realized the sound was coming from somewhere to the left- oh no.</p><p>He threw himself out of bed and hurriedly grabbed his sword off of the wall. He kicked his ajar door out of his way and stormed down the hall. A few doors down was Zedaph's room. Impulse wrenched the door open, letting it slam into the wall as he burst into the room. </p><p>The volume was unbearable. An inhuman form writhed on the ground beside the bed frame, its limbs tangled in a sheet of cloth as if wrestling an other worldly spirit. The American immediately recognized what it was. He dropped his weapon, letting it clatter to the floor as he abandoned it. Impulse knelt next to the creature and grabbed the fabric it was struggling against. He ripped it off, leaving the animal thrashing against nothing. He grabbed it by its hooves and pressed his weight against it, trapping it under him. Now that he was closer to its face he was able to see the tears running down its face. </p><p>"ZED!", he shouted as loud as his lungs would allow. "ZED! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, ZED!". </p><p>Hellish, Lilac eyes snapped open. They stared blindly ahead, filled with confusion and fear. Impulse let go, letting him collapse against the hardwood. Zedaph nervously squinted up at him before darting his pupils to the ceiling. He was more quiet now, but he was still breathing heavily. He put his hooves to his face. He tried to kick his friend off of his legs. </p><p>"Zed", the American repeated, much softer than before. "Hey, talk to me. Are you okay?".</p><p>"<em>No</em>", the caprinae said a little too loudly. He let out a choked sob. His body shivered under his friend. Impulse rolled off of him. He placed his hands against his friend’s arms again, just enough pressure that Zedaph could feel his warmth against his own. </p><p>"Come on, let's get you off the floor". He stood up and leaned forwards, offering his hand. Zedaph squinted up at him through his tears for a moment before slowly accepting the arm and rising to his feet. He did not let go of his pudgy hand. He held it tightly, so much that it stung. </p><p>"Sit or lie on the bed. I'll get the covers". That got the Briton to loosen his grip. Impulse heard a body settle on the mattress as he bent over to pick up the crumpled sheet. He raised it over his friend and spread it across him. Zedaph laid still as he was covered, not reacting to anything he did.</p><p>“All good? You need anything else?”. Zedaph nodded his head, the movement so subtle that if Impulse had not been paying attention he would have missed it entirely. Despite his response, the caprinae was still shaking enough that Impulse did not feel right leaving him alone. He bent his knees until his thighs were resting on the edge of the mattress. </p><p>“So what was your dream about?”, he asked, trying to break some of the tension hanging in the air. Zedaph mumbled something too quietly for Impulse to make out. </p><p>“What was that?”, he asked. He leaned slightly towards his friend.</p><p>“It’s stupid”, Zedaph murmured. </p><p>“Another night terror?”. A shallow nod. </p><p>“What did this one look like?”. The Briton stayed quiet for a moment, lost in thought.</p><p>“You know that snake lady from Greek mythology? Kind of like that”.</p><p>“Medusa?”.</p><p>“No, the other one”.</p><p>“Echidna?”.</p><p>“No, that’s a porcupine’s less famous brother”.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure it’d be more of a cousin than a brother”.</p><p>“How do you know what spiny mammals’ relationships are? How do you know they aren’t sisters? Or uncles? Or grandparents? Or…”. Zedaph trailed off, trying to think of more familiar terms. </p><p>“What were we talking about”, he said after a minute. Impulse chuckled. </p><p>“Can’t remember”. He gave his friend’s calf a short rub. The bed frame creaked as he lifted himself off of it. He bent down to retrieve the sword he had dropped on the floor. </p><p>“Good night”, he said. Before he could utter a syllable Zedaph was already sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will probably regret not saving this title for a different fic, but whatever.</p><p>I'm working on other things, I promise. Just a snack until then.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>